Prostituto
by MDMlover
Summary: Jensen está entediado, louco de tesão e resolve escolher um garoto de programa num cardápio na internet. Ele não imaginava que o garoto de programa Jared roubaria seu corpo e mente do seu marido Chad


**Prostituto**

_I was there like your mother_

_like a brother, like a friend_

_Said you'd be there like a heartbeat_

_Thought I'd be there 'til the end_

_Then you took me like a cancer_

_You turned my conscience black_

_Tell the cops "here keep the ransom"_

_'Cause there's no turning back_

A noite estava chuvosa em Vancouver. Jensen, um rico empresário do mundo dos eventos, estava sem ter o que fazer em casa. Estava louco de tesão, morto de desejo por algum corpo lindo e pensou "_Por que não_ ?" Marido viajando, poderia ter melhor ocasião? Afinal, o filho da mãe num sábado à noite certamente deveria estar lhe traindo em algum lugar com algum garoto lindo. Mandou os empregados para casa e ficou apenas com uma secretária do lar, que costumava ser uma amiga bem discreta.

Resolveu abrir o notebook e procurar pelo site de garotos de programa que mais gostava. Havia cada um mais lindo que o outro. Alguns completamente nus e com corpos esculturais. Bem, ele queria apenas um que vinha observando há um mês... Sabia também que ele trabalhava em um clube para homens e mulheres a noite como stripper. Ligou para a agência e pediu pelo nome. Estava nervoso em trair Chad, nunca havia feito isso e chamou um amigo, Misha, para lhe acudir caso ele amarelasse ou o rapaz não fosse bem o que ele tinha em mente. Mas ele não parecia ser menos que lindo. Cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis ou verdes, Jensen não conseguiu identificar pela foto, alto, forte, atlético. Brian. Parecia não combinar muito com ele, mas Jensen tinha certeza em se tratar apenas de um codinome.

Misha chegou meia hora depois hiper empolgado e excitado.

– Jen, vamos ter um garoto de programa só pra gente?

O loiro gargalhou com a roupa dele primeiramente. Misha era um cara sempre discreto, mas naquela noite estava enfiado em uma calça estampa couro de cobra e uma blusa semi transparente, igualmente parecendo um prostituto de beira de rua. - Mas o que é isso?

Misha riu examinando o amigo, certamente achando que Jensen estava muito elegante de calça marrom e uma camisa preta de manga comprida, cuidadosamente arrumada para dentro da calça e um cachecol marrom.

– Ah eu não sabia o que vestir para uma ocasião como essas!- disse Misha

– Ah ok, mas você, meu amigo, não vai botar um dedo na minha visita, nem precisava estar tão cheiroso e arrumado! - Jensen tinha o dedo em riste com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios lindos. Era um belo homem. Dirigiu-se até a adega de sua rica mansão e apanhou um Chateau Latour que somente abriria se gostasse muito da companhia.

– Ah por que Jen? – Misha perguntou decepcionado. - Você vai se divertir sozinho? Isso não é justo! - Ele fez um biquinho para depois desatar a rir. - Se Chad visse você agora...

Jensen nada disse. Apenas sentou-se no sofá perto da lareira com um sorriso triste com a garrafa de vinho e duas taças nas mãos, pensando "E_sse babaca merece uma lição... mesmo que silenciosa_."

– Se eu medrar você pode ficar com ele... - Disse Jensen.

A campainha tocou e Misha deu um pulo do sofá. Era o tal garoto de programa. Tensão. Jensen foi até a porta e abriu, sorrindo ao ver que um homem de mais de 1,90 de altura estava a sua frente. Lindo, cabelos castanhos e uma cara de menino. Pela foto não parecia tão lindo! O recém-chegado sorriu meio sem jeito.

– Sr. Ackles?

Jensen ouvira mesmo um _senhor_? Achou interessante tanta educação para um garoto que vendia o corpo.

– Jensen sim, você é Brian?

O rapaz alto continuava a sorrir sem jeito.

– Sim senhor.

Se continuasse chamando-o de senhor, Jensen poderia gamar. O loiro apresentou-o à Misha.

Collins apertou a mão estendida, olhando para o alto e em seguida para o peito e para a jaqueta de couro marrom. O jovem estava com uma camisa branca gola V, praticamente colada ao seu corpo e vestia uma calça jeans propositadamente rasgada no joelho e botas marrons. Os olhos eram verdes azulados e ele trazia uma barba ralinha, "_Uma delícia de homem" _Pensou Misha. E ele era realmente lindo.

Misha ficou empolgado mais do que deveria e Jensen o mandou subir para seu quarto convidando apenas Brian para o sofá da sala de estar, junto à lareira. Ainda tinha o vinho caríssimo nas mãos, ainda não decidido se Brian mereceria que aquela garrafa tão especial fosse aberta.

O moreno se sentou e Jensen começou a reparar em seu corpo, que com certeza deveria ser trabalhado em academia, pois mesmo por cima da roupa, o loiro podia ver os músculos definidos.

Brian tinha algo angelical no rostinho nem tão novo assim.

– Então Brian... quantos anos você tem?

– 29, senhor.

Jensen revirou os olhos.

– Se continuar me chamando de _senhor_ vou ter um derrame de tão velho que estou me sentindo... e só tenho 34.

O rapaz riu e seu sorriso era lindo e infantil. Passou as mãos pelas coxas um tanto incomodado, afinal de contas, só conseguia pensar no quanto a mansão era imensa e no quanto aquele homem deveria ser rico, ao mesmo tempo em que ponderava que não faria nenhuma diferença, pois estava ali apenas pelo maldito dinheiro de que tanto precisava.

Jensen também tecia seus pensamentos "_Ainda bem que ele não é como aqueles gogo boys de boate de entretenimento para gays!"_

_I ain't here for love or money_

_And you don't see the truth_

_So if you want to bleed me honey,_

_Tonight I'll be your prostitute_

_I will be your prostitute_

_Yeah_

– Você malha em academia ou em casa? – Jensen estava meio sem jeito, não sabia ao certo como começar aquilo.

O jovem alto passou a mão pelos cabelos de uma maneira que fez Jensen se mexer no sofá e o olhou pela primeira vez nos olhos. "Olhos lindos!" o loiro pensou.

– Não, na realidade eu luto... Sr... er... - Levou um dedo aos lábios. - Jensen...

O mais velho arregalou os olhos. "_Luta_?" Jensen não sabia por que estava tão interessado no rapaz. Era para ser apenas uma transa paga, mas porque então ele não conseguia transar com um homem sem antes tentar saber tudo sobre a vida dele? E o moreno parecia incomodado com aquilo. Jensen não conseguia parar com as perguntas. Estava curioso. - Que tipo de luta? - Começou a abrir o vinho sem sentir que o fazia.

– MMA... - Foi a resposta tranquila.

– Você luta MMA? – Pensamentos sórdidos invadiram a mente do loiro. A virilidade, força e destreza dos lutadores vieram a sua mente. - Me desculpe perguntar, mas se você luta por que...? - Deteve-se na pergunta e Brian fez uma expressão de que havia entendido.

– Preciso pagar meus treinos e estudos... - Sorriu tristemente.

Estudava, treinava. Ok. Jensen não queria saber mais nada. Melhor seria agora ir direto pra cama com aquele Deus Grego e abrandar seu desejo latente por aquele homem. Pegou as taças e serviu a ambos, observando-o por alguns momentos. Brian bebericava seu vinho olhando a casa desinteressadamente.

– Pretende largar... o site? - Perguntou Jensen.

Brian o olhou dando um grande gole no vinho.

– Um dia sim, todos pensam... – Sorriu ainda triste. – E meu nome não é Brian...

Jensen sorriu enquanto o outro se levantava indo até uma estante cheia de livros.

– Não? - Jensen pousou a taça sobre a mesa ao lado e cruzou os braços.

– Hã? Ah... não, é apenas um nome para o site, meu nome verdadeiro é Jared.

Jensen tinha a expressão mais séria.

– Jared... que nome lindo, combina com você.

O moreno o olhou, notando que o loiro era extremamente tímido e estava sem jeito, então se sentou ao lado dele no sofá. Ele também não era nenhum desinibo experiente e sentiu identificação com aquele homem. Jensen também era muito sexy.

–Então? - Perguntou Jared tentando ser direto. - Parece que somos dois novatos...

O mais velho piscou várias vezes.

– Como?

Jared sorriu.

– Odeio vinhos de excelente qualidade... são como soro da verdade.

Ele sorriu meio sem jeito.

– Mesmo? E que verdade você esconde? – Jensen teve vontade de tocá-lo inteiro naquele momento. Tocar a pele, tocar a boca perfeita com a sua.

– Ah eu ... - Jared sorriu sem graça. – Eu só fiz isso duas vezes na vida...

–Isso?... – Jensen se acomodou no sofá percorrendo os olhos por dentro da jaqueta de Jared, que percebeu o olhar dele e retirou a peça. Jensen se inquietou com a visão e sentiu um arrepio de tesão percorrer o corpo que ardia ao mesmo tempo. Jared se recostou quase deitando no sofá e o olhou lascivamente como que o convidando.

– Sexo por dinheiro...

Jensen não tinha como saber se ele dizia ou não a verdade e era gostoso demais aquele jogo de quase virgindade para um homem delicioso como aquele. Jared tirou a blusa e acariciou a própria barriga perfeita enquanto Jensen pousou a taça de vinho sobre a mesa de centro, se aproximando do garoto de programa um pouco mais. Quando estava bem próximo, de forma que podia sentir o corpo quente do moreno, molhou os dedos no vinho e acariciou os mamilos dele, que no mesmo instante ficaram rijos e cobertos com o líquido.

– É para isso que vinhos de extrema qualidade servem Jared, para derramar em cima de homens de extrema beleza...

Jensen se curvou e lambeu os mamilos dele, sorvendo o vinho de sua pele. Jared se arrepiou por inteiro soltando um gemido baixo.

– Me diga o que eu posso fazer e o que não posso? – O loiro pediu louco de tesão, as pupilas dilatadas.

– Você é um homem de classe... pode tudo. - Respondeu Jared.

Jensen sorriu.

– Eu sei que alguns não beijam na boca...

Jared coçou a cabeça fazendo uma careta.

– Bem, na realidade, sim... é verdade... – Disse convicto sem deixar nenhuma dúvida quanto ao assunto.

– Ok, eu entendo... – Respondeu Jensen de cabeça baixa frustrado, pois estava ávido pela boca do rapaz. – Se pudesse pagar mais por isso... – Sorriu ainda de cabeça baixa.

Jared olhou para o outro lado sorrindo em ver como o ricaço estava em deleite por ele. Pensou uns instantes "_O homem é bonito, até poderia beijá-lo..." _Porém Jensen apaixonado poderia ser um problema, e essa era a principal razão para que não beijassem na boca, era íntimo demais.

– Eu prefiro que não senhor... Jensen... desculpe.

– Tudo bem. - Jensen o olhou um tanto frustrado, não sabia fazer sexo sem tórridos beijos na boca, mas aprenderia naquela noite.

Jared pegou a mão de Jensen e levou até o próprio pescoço, tentando voltar ao clima inicial, pois não queria o cliente desapontado quando sabia que ele tinha somente duas horas para aproveitar.

– Se não quiser mais nada eu vou entender, mas senão... – Jared olhou o relógio. – Só temos duas horas... desculpe, eu preciso seguir as regras. Eu sou novo e sem muita experiência, e sempre acabam achando que estou beneficiando alguns clientes mais que outros... entende?

– Sim, sim eu sei... – Jensen o encarou por alguns segundos percorrendo o olhar por todo aquele corpo seminu e se aproximou mais, passando a beijar o pescoço dele com avidez, lambendo, mordendo e molhando-o com o vinho, para depois lamber numa orgia degustativa deliciosa. Jared gemia.

– Onde é o quarto? – O moreno perguntou ofegante.

_Could you tell me one good reason_

_'Cause I can't think of none_

_First you love me then you hate me_

_As the lies slip off your tongue_

_You say talk for me_

_Baby smile for me_

_You tell me I,m the one_

_You say bleed for me_

_Baby breath for me_

_Tell me when it's done_

_Well I ain't here for love or money_

_And you don't see the truth_

_So if you're gonna need me honey_

_Tonight I'll be your prostitute_

_I will be your prostitute_

Jensen o encarou. Aquilo era um garoto de programa? Não, ele era um homem lindo, na casa dele e à sua inteira disposição.

Continua...


End file.
